Heaven is down your feet
by Hayashi Nao
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive sigue buscando su venganza, pero el mundo está sumido en un momento de caos y el joven conde es arrastrado por la situación, de tal forma que es enviado a Kuchent. Ahí tendrá que resolver varios conflictos tanto personales como políticos para decidir si sigue con su venganza y al lado de Sebastian o acepta el amor del joven Naoji. Pareja: Naoji x Ciel, y otras más.
1. Chapter 1 - Diplomacia

Perdón por todo lo espantoso que esto puede ser, espero corregirlo y mejorarlo algún día. En otras palabras sigo editando los capítulos aunque ya estén publicados. Gracias por Leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Diplomacia**

Aún metido entre las sabanas, despertado por el ruido de su mayordomo, quien le llevaba la charola con el desayuno, Ciel Phamtonhive se veía obligado a despejar los últimos rastros de sueño que quedaban sobre sus ojos.

Mientras el menor veía a su alrededor despectivamente, el mayor se encargaba de abrir las cortinas permitiendo que la luz inundase la habitación, incomodando a Ciel.

Particularmente ese mañana era molesta, por varias razones, entre ellas una perturbadora cena en la noche anterior. Por lo demás era la rutina de todos los días: aburrida para el joven noble. Insípida y de mal presagio para el demonio de cabellos negros.

En la charola descansaba la taza de té y el plato con una rebanada de tarta, a su lado estaba un sobre lacrado que se ganó el desprecio inmediato de Ciel; no entendía el deseo de convertirlo en "diplomático" que la reina le había expresado recientemente. Sin ir muy lejos en la cena había recibido un montón de comentarios referentes a lo grandioso que sería tener un diplomático como él. No hacía falta que la reina viniera a decírselo en sus narices, para eso habían una horda nobles a su servicio.

El verdadero problema era ver formalizados esos avisos de una forma tan repentina. Sólo era un mal presagio para el joven inglés.

-¿Ha amanecido bien, joven amo? -interpelaba el mayordomo casi con sarcasmo y en respuesta recibía un chasquido de lengua que le produjo una sonrisita burlona.

-No pienso ir -espetaba el conde sin voltearlo a ver mientras comenzaba a comer con desgano.

-Parece una actitud caprichosa -apuntaba el mayordomo sin dejar de sonreír haciendo enojar más a su joven amo.

-Realmente eres idiota. Pretenden alejarme de aquí, y en mis planes no está el irme. No iré a ningún reino lejano. No dejare que me manipulen -La sonrisa del pelinegro menguó ligeramente.

-Haga lo que haga lo obligaran a ir, después de todo es la Reina quien se lo ordena -sentenció el mayordomo con un tono seco que declaraba su desagrado por el futuro de su pequeño contratista.

Resignado a obedecer las órdenes reales, Ciel mandó a Sebastian para que obtuviera la información necesaria sobre Kuchen, que al parecer de la reina era un país pequeño, pacifico y con el cual hacer una buena campaña para resguardar a Inglaterra de las intrigas y conflictos que tanto estaban asolando a la mayoría de las naciones.

Para sorpresa del mayordomo, su amo estaba equivocado si es que buscaba un pasado truculento o alguna irregularidad. Kuchen era lo que había descrito la reina y nada más, claro si revisaba en los registros "normales".

Del interior de cierto local oscuro salía el sonido de una fuerte risotada capaz de sacudir las paredes hasta tirar el anunció de la entrada. Al interior el mayordomo esperaba la información que confirmara sus sospechas. Al fin el hombre de cabellos plateados y piel blanca, tan pálida como la de sus "clientes" ya fallecidos, se repuso del ataque de risa y con su voz susurrante comenzó a hablar.

-¿Kuchen?, para ser un demonio te has olvidado de un lugar importante -la dentadura del shinigami formó una sonrisa macabra en conjunto con la cicatriz de su rostro, buscó entre los cajones de algún estante pegado a la pared hasta encontrar un pequeño frasco que contenía un par de plumas blancas –es lo que queda del conflicto de cierto ángel que empezó la mortandad hace quinientos años.

Sebastian disimuló su impresión, ahora recodaba claramente que aquello que los humanos conocían como "la peste negra*[MH1] " en sus registros había quedado como el más grande atentado de un ángel genocida.

Undertaker sostenía en alto el frasco, aprovechando un pequeño rayo de luz que atravesaba la oscura funeraria para hacer resplandecer las bellas plumas, se extasió contemplando aquello por varios minutos, al final lo destapó y le indicó al mayordomo que extendiera una mano desenguantada para dejar caer una de las plumas sobre ella.

Apenas si toco la piel de Sebastian y la pluma se consumió con una ligera combustión, misma que hizo huir a un par de ratas espantadas por las chispas, las cuales desaparecieron en diminutas partículas que Sebastian quiso atrapar con su puño. La sonrisa del shinigami le decía que la situación se invertiría en Kuchen, al menos provocándole algún daño.

Menos de una semana después de recibir la invitación de la reina, Ciel se encontraba de viaje a un reino más o menos lejano, tal cual se lo había imaginado. Un viaje conciso que incluso iba demasiado rápido, como sí el destino se empeñara en llevarlo a ese lugar. Apenas habían descendido del barco para subir a un carruaje, el último transporte a su nueva residencia.

Después de un recorrido ligeramente largo el carruaje se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de la Academia Rosenstolz, y el pequeño se asomó por la ventanilla para reconocer el lugar, dirigió una mirada desinteresada, como solía hacerlo con todo aquello que no hacía más que por compromiso social. Además Sebastian no estaba con él, haciendo todo más fastidioso.

Lo que Ciel no había percibido era la presencia de cierto hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, quien venía cerciorándose del viaje y la puntual llegada del Conde.

Ayudado por el cochero, Ciel descendió del carruaje. Pesé a ser un invitado de honor y que todo se había preparado en tono diplomático, la "pobre" comitiva de bienvenida era formada por el director y un profesor de cabellos rubios y jovial apariencia; lo cual obedecía a que el inglés había llegado varios días antes de lo que se preveía.

-Sea bienvenido a la nación de Kuchen y a la Academia Rosenstolz, Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Resonó la firme voz del director de la academia, un hombre robusto, con una imagen y voz imponente pero un aura apacible y amigable. Mientras el profesor Gerald se presentó con una reverencia hacia el pequeño noble, quien interpeló a ambos con las palabras diplomáticas y de agradecimiento que la Reina le había pedido expresar en nombre de toda Inglaterra.

Por momentos Ciel olvidaba lo lejos que se encontraba de todo aquello que conocía, el ambiente de ese país parecía sentarle demasiado bien. Mientras avanzaban por los enormes jardines de la Academia, siendo guiado por el director en el recorrido, aunque pretendía poner atención a las palabras del hombre, su mente se encontraba distraída, haciendo comparaciones y recuerdos entre Inglaterra y Kuchen. Distrayéndose de su realidad al contemplar la belleza de un magnifico día: un cielo azul que brillaba con el intenso sol, pero al mismo tiempo acompañado de una brisa vivificante que encajaba con las plantas y los ruidos naturales de los jardines. Algo que difícilmente se vería en la fría y sucia Londres.

La única persona que le acompañaba era Maylene, lo cual había sido una orden expresa de Sebastian, quien había omitido la opinión de Ciel en tal decisión. Aunque al inicio se había enojado y después pasó por cierta tristeza, en ese momento, entre aquellos jardines y con la voz fuerte y clara del director se encontraba en paz, un sentimiento que prácticamente había olvidado.

Mientras se sumía en esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el director se había detenido frente a él para observar a un joven de largo cabello castaño que practicaba con un arco.

-Discúlpeme un momento joven Phantomhive -fue lo único que pudo interpretar en la voz del director, cuando vio que éste se alejaba para dirigirse a donde se encontraba aquel joven. La mirada del pequeño se fijó en esa figura que parecía tener una infinita concentración en el arco, su pose parecía sacada de una obra dramática, y su vestimenta delataba su extranjerismo.

Por educación el joven inglés se forzó a distraerse viendo el paisaje de los jardines y la construcción de la academia, mas en realidad se sentía levemente intrigado en la figura del asiático, aquel joven de cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, de facciones finas y delicadas que sólo ayudaban a resaltar la tensión de su ejercicio y la tristeza de su expresión.

El japonés vio interrumpida su concentración por la sonora voz del director, a quien reconoció de inmediato, dejó arco y flecha a un lado e hizo una delicada reverencia a su superior.

-Disculpe que me haya tomado la libertad de regresar a la academia antes del inicio de clases, pero como usted sabe mi tutor ha enfermado y no quise ser una carga para él.

-No tiene nada que disculpar joven Naoji, al contrario me parece excelente la oportunidad de tenerlo en estos momentos…

La atención del castaño se fue a posar en la delicada figura del inglés que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, le pareció curioso aquel delgado y pequeño joven, parecía bastante menor a él y probablemente también fuese extranjero, además le llamó la atención el color azulino de sus ojos. Su atención fue desviada y después regreso para escuchar al director.

-Considero que sería apropiado para su guía.

-¿Eh? Ah, por supuesto. -El castaño no tenía mucha idea de lo que había respondido, mas le pareció adecuado ser condescendiente con él. El director le indicó donde le esperarían mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

En el momento que el director retornó al lado del enigmático joven inglés, ambas miradas extranjeras se cruzaron.

Ciel volteó improvisadamente sin buscar nada, y se encontró detenido por la aparente paz en aquellos ojos. Aparente porque al mismo tiempo pudo sentir una gran tristeza, despertando su interés en el castaño; por su parte Naoji encontró una mirada casi insondable, y terminó por descubrir un gran vacío en ella. Además le pareció particular que a su corta edad su cuerpo estuviese mutilado de tal forma que llevara ese parche, lo cual le hacía aún más interesante.

Cuando el inglés se percató de que no sólo él observaba, sino que el asiático respondía fijamente a su mirada, no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su momento compartido fue interrumpido por la voz del director dirigiéndose ahora a Ciel, y por la retirada del japonés para cambiarse de ropa.

-Me complace informarle que le he encontrado un mejor guía que este viejo y aburrido director, el joven Ishitsuki Naoji hará el honor de terminar el recorrido y… -Pese a que sus miradas habían perdido el contacto, Ciel aún se encontraba observando como Naoji alistaba sus pertenencias para retirarse –y de explicarle…

-¡Joven amo Ciel, Joven Ciel! -el aludido pintó tremenda cara de incredulidad al reconocer la voz de su mucama. Tan abochornado se sintió que no se digno ni a buscarle con la mirada.

Maylene corría dando gritos y trompicones hasta llegar a ellos; seguida de cerca por el profesor Gerald quien caminaba con expresión de susto a cada paso por la torpeza de la chica. Y ya estando a unos pasos del conde y el director se iba a caer, sólo rescatada por la ágil caballerosidad del rubio profesor.

Aunque avergonzada, la joven seguía muy alterada, apenas le agradeció al profesor, que también la había guiado, y se abalanzó sobre Ciel.

-Joven amo, ¿ya se siente usted bien? ¿No sería mejor que siguiera reposando? -Tan sólo esas frases devolvieron a la realidad al Conde Phantomhive: Sebastian no estaba con él, y se encontraba muy lejos de todo lo que conocía. En esos momentos no sabía qué sentimientos lo dominaban, el coraje y la rabia de sentirse burlado por el demonio o la remota posibilidad de sentirse triste _No es que lo extrañe… sólo es como volver a sentir la auténtica soledad_. Al menos su ego no le permitiría más que esa excusa.

-¿Se encuentra enfermo joven Phantomhive? -Inquirió con genuina preocupación el director.

Entrampado por su mala suerte, se resignó a seguir la farsa que había comenzado desde que puso un pie en el barco, para compensar la ausencia de Sebastian.

-Ah, no es exactamente que esté enfermo, sólo un poco indispuesto, el viaje en barco no me sienta bien, pero el hermoso clima de Kuchen me estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

-Será mejor que descanse joven amo ¡Si Sebastian estuviera aquí…!

-Si ese -inútil- mayordomo estuviese aquí no habría diferencia, es más… se está mucho mejor sin él… -el rencor contra el demonio por dejarlo viajar solo sin previo aviso lo estaba dominando. Teniendo que tranquilizarse para no dar una mala imagen al director y sobreactuar más su supuesto malestar –Maylene… llévame a mi dormitorio, ya no me siento bien.

Tanto el director como el profesor intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas a espaldas de ambos, aunque el conde lo supo pues era de esperarse que su simple presencia generaría aquellos sucesos.

Aunque él solo consiguió quitarse la ropa, Maylene le había ayudado a meterse en el camisón. Intentaba descansar pero su mente se ocupaba demasiado en Sebastian y su inesperada actitud, suceso que no había tenido tiempo de analizar.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tras rechazar la comida de la mucama, fingió dormir para que la joven saliera de la habitación, pero en vez de sueños en su mente sólo se repetía el recuerdo…

_Apenas había amanecido y el barco ya estaba por zarpar, sólo esperaban el ascenso del joven conde. Frente al enorme navío Ciel era acompañado por su mayordomo y su mucama, aún tenía sus dudas sobre el dichoso viaje impuesto por la Reina, pero mientras Sebastian lo acompañase estaría bien._

_El joven inglés subió al barco seguido de su mucama, la densa neblina no le permitía ver a donde había quedado su mayordomo. Estando ya en su camarote le preguntó a la mucama por Sebastian, con torpeza la joven le expresó que el pelinegro no iría en el viaje. Pese a su sorpresa Ciel salió corriendo de inmediato para descender del barco y encararlo…_

_Para cuando llego a la cubierta, el barco ya había zarpado, unos metros de mar ya lo separaban del pelinegro quien seguía parado en el puerto, tan firme y sonriente como cuando llegaron._

Ese simple hecho condicionaba sus acciones y pensamientos. Tendría que encargarse de sí mismo o convencer a Maylene de que lo ayudase, mas no dejaría que ella hiciera todo lo que Sebastian hacía, era peligroso y sobretodo, vergonzoso.

Le entraban ánimos de golpear el rostro de Sebastian, sólo que tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar, por ejemplo la verdad tras su viaje a un reino como Kuchen y divagó por ese asunto durante largas horas. Hubiese seguido pensando en muchas otras cosas, salvo que su estómago le reclamaba el haber despreciado la comida de Maylene.

Fastidiado y hambriento se levantó y abrió las cortinas, descubriendo que ya había anochecido. Ahora sólo tenía un recurso: salir a explorar la academia, cualquier cosa le serviría después por si recibía nuevas órdenes.

Con la mente más despejada y concentrándose en su objetivo comenzó por analizar su propia habitación, la cual reconoció… _cómoda, pero austera_. Las sabanas eran finas pero la mesa y las sillas eran simples. Además de la pieza principal que albergaba su cama, una mesa con un par de sillas y un ropero, la habitación sólo contenía una pieza más, destinada al cuarto de baño. Básicamente… _no hay nada aquí_.

Salió cauteloso de su habitación y avanzó por los pasillos, en el piso que se encontraba no le pareció ver algo curioso… tal vez la oscuridad no ayudaba, en unos minutos había recorrido algunas escaleras y pasillos, terminando por sentirse perdido y más cansado. También había tratado de inspeccionar otras habitaciones, encontrado que la mayoría estaban cerradas y a las que pudo acceder las vio similares a la suya.

Llegó a la planta baja, caminó por un pasillo hasta hallar una habitación con las luces encendidas, al entrar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña biblioteca. Interesado en pasar la noche un poco más entretenido se adentró en el recinto tranquilamente.

Descubrió una mesita con un par de libros que alguien dejo a media lectura, siguió de largo y buscó algún tomo de su interés. Después de encontrar uno regresó para tomar asiento, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa. La caminata lo tenía cansando, apenas un par de páginas bastaron para dejarlo dormido.

Regresando a la mañana en que inició el viaje, la rígida apariencia de Sebastian frente al recién zarpado barco en el cual viajaba su contratista nada tenía que ver con haberlo abandonado a su suerte y sentir algún remordimiento u otra cosa, sólo estaba confirmando lo que percibía de su entorno:

A varios metros, entre las cajas de mercancía de algunos buques, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios, mirada amplia, pero al fin y al cabo la vista de un humano lo cual volvía imposible que pudiera ver más allá de los cinco metros entre esa densa niebla.

Aún más alejado, en algún punto elevado ya fuera del muelle se encontraba otra persona, otro mayordomo. Quien a más de cien metros había visto partir al Conde Ciel Phantomhive hacia Kuchen, aún así el fino olfato del mayordomo demoniaco era capaz de establecer una relación entre ambos.

Muy a su pesar Sebastian tenía que terminar la investigación que relacionara a aquellos hombres con Ciel y Kuchen.

Los ojos azules brillaron de una expectativa codicia cuando sintió que el "mayordomo blanco" de la reina se retiraba, aquel que lo había persuadido de ser totalmente ambicioso y vengativo no se iría del puerto hasta que el Conde se hubiese embarcado a Kuchen, también pudo sentir que a unos metros frente a él pasó el "mayordomo negro". Su plan, comenzaba con el pie derecho.

* * *

Finalmente aclarar que como es un crossover salido de la situación más improbable -es decir, la casualidad de que dos personas se conozcan y se enamoren- pues seguramente a más de una persona le parecerá extraño, pero todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, siempre y cuando sean enviados de buena forma. El fic no ha terminado de ser beteado por varias razones, y está sujeto a que lo modifique. ¡Gracias por leer! n.n!

*Aquí debería de haber links sobre la Peste negra, pero no encontré cómo subirlos.


	2. Chapter 2 - Una noche

Insistiré en difundir este fic, espero que alguien se interese en leerlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Una noche**

–Así no vas a sentirte mejor –aún sin abrir los ojos Ciel captó el susurro en la oscuridad que se disipó conforme despertaba; confundió la voz _¿Sebastian?_ Pero al enfocar bien descubrió a Naoji. El japonés sostenía el libro que Ciel había estado leyendo. A diferencia del medio día, ahora el castaño vestía de forma occidental, con un traje café y camisa blanca, su cabello y su mirada seguían iguales.

–Que falta de educación –fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Ciel –debiste haberme despertado antes de acercarte tanto –ya despierto se detuvo a observar, junto a los libros había una tetera humeante y una taza.

–Lo intenté, pero no reaccionaste, dormirás mejor en tu habitación.

–Gracias, prefiero seguir leyendo… ¿Pueden llamar a mi servicio? –Era marcado el acento de indiferencia que usaba el inglés, tanto en su voz como en su actitud. La diferencia entre Ciel y Naoji radicaba en que el primero actuaba en forma déspota y el otro en forma distraída.

–Si te refieres a la joven mucama, se ha ido.

–¿Qué? –el joven inglés hubiese querido disimular mejor su expresión, al parecer la somnolencia lo tenía desubicado aún así trataba de disimular su temor. Aunque Naoji le prestaba atención le restaba importancia a su rabieta. Para el japonés le estaba pareciendo un joven demasiado mimado, lamentando haber supuesto que era alguien más interesante.

–Por regla de la academia sólo los alumnos tenemos acceso a los dormitorios, y parecía innecesario que se quedara aquí si tu malestar era mínimo.

–¡A mí no me importan sus reglamentos, sólo yo podía disponer de Maylene!

–Tu arrogancia sobrepasa a tu apariencia. Lo correcto es que ella tome sus propias decisiones respetando las normas de cada lugar. –Naoji no le regañaba, sólo parecía exponer lógicamente los hechos –Es una empleada a tu servicio, pero una persona libre… y si tienes tanta energía bien podrías arreglarte tú sólo con lo que necesites –no fue ni un poco grosero, hablaba con su tono calmado pero con expresión firme.

Aquel castaño de ojos tristes y distantes parecía impasible y siempre correcto, dejando al inglés desubicado. Ciel tenía por costumbre exigir y no medir sus palabras, seguir esa conducta sólo sería darle la razón a Naoji.

Una vez recompuesto el noble inglés se animó a hablar con un notorio tono de indignación.

–Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo… –hubo algo de tristeza en su mirada mientras hablaba –incluso ahora sólo estoy _perdido y cansado_, así que no digas tonterías tan fácilmente y menos a un _invitado_.

El instante de melancolía fue captado por Naoji, recordándole la primera vez que lo vio… tal vez se necesitaba más de una impresión para entender bien al conde. Se acercó al pequeño poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él para buscar su mirada –tú… en verdad te sientes así ¿No es cierto? –No estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a una persona así.

–Qué… ¿Qué haces?… –Las mejillas del más pequeño se ruborizaron al encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos castaños.

Naoji guardó sobre sus labios lo que pensaba de Ciel, esperando un mejor momento _Tú, que aún tienes lo más importante, ¿Te sientes solo? Tú que aún te tienes a ti mismo, alguien que es capaz de aferrarse a sí mismo y sobrevivir así…_–Disculpa… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu dormitorio? –La turbación de Ciel desapareció cuando Naoji se alejó.

–No, realmente prefiero retomar mi lectura… –hizo una leve pausa, recordando que el hambre y el cansancio lo atormentaban relajando su actitud arrogante –aunque… podría tomar un poco de té, sólo hace falta una taza.

–Confundes el verdadero honor con el orgullo, por ahora puede estar bien, pero llegará el resultado y no te podrás quejar Conde Phantomhive.

El menor chasqueó la lengua, si el castaño lo conociera como pretendía hacerlo sabría que a alguien como él lo único que realmente le queda en este mundo era algo como su orgullo. Lo más interesante era que lo llamase por su nombre sin haberse presentado formalmente, aunque en su mente llegó el vago recuerdo de la voz del director. Sonrió de lado con un sonido de despreció –¿Qué les enseñan aquí? Por lo visto la clase de modales es un fracaso. Para hablarme de esa forma preséntate correctamente antes.

Naoji suspiró algo hastiado, e inició su improvisada presentación con una reverencia al estilo japonés –Sea bienvenido a la Academia Rosenstolz, mi nombre es Ishitsuki Naoji y al igual que usted soy un extranjero que ha sido bienvenido en este reino.

Por un momento Ciel no supo cómo responder a la repentina formalidad, fue como si estuviesen separados por kilómetros de distancia, una sensación contraria a la que Naoji le había trasmitido, pese a que realmente hasta ese momento se estaban conociendo.

El inglés recordó la primer impresión que el japonés le había causado cuando le vio entrenando con su arco, aún así mantuvo su distancia, escudándose en la "diplomacia" –A la Reina le alegrara saber que la labor diplomática será aún más extensa… –hizo una pequeña pausa y el otro chico se limitó a asentir con formalidad –Naoji… ¿Puedo llamarle así?– el japonés aceptó con una delicada reverencia.

La tensión parecía volverse algo físico, como si la densidad del ambiente se congelara entre ellos. Para Naoji la academia era un segundo hogar y tanta hostilidad le parecía ajena y muy lastimosa, sólo por eso esbozo un gesto amable y volvió a hablar –¿Vamos por la taza?

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos, sólo iluminados por un candelabro hasta la cocina. Naoji sabía que el inglés no había probado bocado en casi todo el día, así que rápidamente alistó una charola con un segundo servicio de té y un platón con galletas. Para repetir el camino de regreso.

–*–

Ciel no esperaba probar un exótico y exquisito té, como Sebastian lo tenía acostumbrado, estaba preparado para conformarse con té y galletas simples. Lo curioso fue descubrir un aroma exquisito y una textura deliciosa en el té, lo cual supo reconocer era producto de quien lo hizo, algo parecido sucedió con las galletas.

Por cortesía le hizo el comentario a Naoji, dirigiendo la alabanza al cocinero.

–Me alegra que te gustara. El té suelo hacerlo a diario y las galletas las ha hecho Maylene…

Al menos en cuestión de alimentarlo Naoji podría haber competido contra Sebastian, pero que Kuchen fuera un lugar tan maravilloso que le quitase lo torpe a Maylene era ya extraordinario; eso hasta que Naoji le explicara con disimulo que realmente había sido él quien guió a la joven en dicha labor, algo digno de verse: un humano, que sin saberlo, se estaba midiendo con un demonio.

Tras beber el té, y comer casi todas las galletas, Ciel intentó proseguir con su lectura al igual que Naoji. El silencio en la pequeña biblioteca se volvió paz, y el inglés se sintió tranquilo, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Por su parte Naoji había intuido que para adentrarse en el misterio que le presentaba el pequeño inglés debía darle su espacio y ganarse su confianza, así que se limitaba a verle de reojo de vez en cuando.

En poco tiempo Naoji se había concentrado en su lectura, hasta que el sueño le asaltó y recordó a Ciel. El pequeño se había quedado dormido, Naoji se dio el tiempo de acomodar las cosas y después intentar despertarlo, evitando altercados inútiles. El de cabellos azules apenas si se despabiló para ser guiado a su habitación por el castaño, avanzando en estado somnoliento de tal forma que Naoji se tuvo que encargar de meterlo a la cama y arroparlo. Apenas Ciel se sintió en la cama se acurrucó, cerca de caer en sus sueños más profundos reaccionó al sentir que Naoji salía de la habitación.

–Tú… ¿No te aprovecharas? –musitó el menor intentando enfocar al asiático, mas terminó cediendo por completo al sueño.

–*–

Al día siguiente Ciel despertó hasta cerca del medio día, sin recordar cómo había regresado a su dormitorio y antes de preocuparse de eso repaso los sucesos desde el inicio de su viaje y supo que no podría mantener la farsa, y menos frente a Naoji.

Maylene se había empeñado en irlo a ver esa mañana, ella estaba seriamente preocupada por su amo y Ciel ya no tuvo ganas de seguirla engañando, pero no regresaría derrotado por un _demonio tonto_. Tranquilizó a su mucama y a sí mismo, con la determinación de "corresponder" el abandono de Sebastian. Usaría a la mucama tanto como pudiese hasta adaptarse a su estancia en Kuchen, aunque aún no tenía claro cómo lo haría. Por el momento le dio algunas instrucciones a la joven, quien se retiró a cumplirlas.

Para distraerse Ciel retomó el libro que leyera la noche anterior. Un par de golpecitos sobre la puerta lo interrumpieron, suponiendo que era la mucama no atendió particularmente a la puerta.

–Buen día Ciel –El menor alzó la vista y se encontró con Naoji, quien llevaba la charola con el desayuno. Al inglés le parecía ver al mayordomo sobre la figura del castaño, mas la tranquilidad en la voz de Naoji no se podía confundir con la voz de Sebastian _Tan diferentes_… Entre sus pensamientos escuchó la explicación de que la mucama se había lastimado –ah… y ¿Está bien? Quiero decir ¿Se ha hecho daño?

–Sólo unos raspones… también tú te ves mejor –La charola esperaba sobre una pequeña mesa, porque Naoji no era Sebastian ni _tiene nada que ver conmigo_, _el encontrarnos ha sido una coincidencia, así que no hay porque compararlos: Naoji no es Sebastian._

Tal vez por eso no sabía cómo actuar con él. De forma torpe le agradeció por ocuparse de él y de Maylene, aún así tenía una sensación peculiar _¿Por qué alguien que no sabe nada de mí se preocupa? _

Para relajar el momento Ciel guió la conversación al recorrido que tenían planeado por la academia, por coincidencia la respuesta del castaño le dio la oportunidad de satisfacer su duda.

–Había venido antes para que te alistaras, pero Maylene dijo que aún dormías y preferimos dejarte descansar.

–¿Por qué te has interesado tanto en mi salud? –de un momento a otro la voz de Ciel se había vuelto seria, así como su actitud.

–Lo dijiste anoche, eres un enviado diplomático y aunque mis ideales están comprometidos con mi país natal, durante el tiempo que esté aquí y cuando me requieran, también me comprometeré con éste reino, tú que vienes con las mismas intenciones lo deberías comprender.

_Así que era eso_… –sí, lo entiendo, entonces estuvo bien que llegase antes –Era como si Ciel se sintiese decepcionado de no ser más que un interés político para el joven japonés.

–Eso parece, sólo tenemos dos días antes de que empiecen las clases, entonces será complicado mostrarte lo importante, así que en cuanto estés listo te espero en la biblioteca ¿Está bien?

–Sí, supongo que Maylene tendrá que irse hoy, y tendré que acostumbrarme a estar solo.

–Está bien sentirse triste porque estás lejos de tu país… pero dudo que en este lugar llegues a sentirte solo, aunque insistas en lo contrario, si pensarás un poco más en aquellos que te rodean estoy seguro que cambiarias de parecer –Ciel no podía encontrar un auténtico regaño en su voz ni en su mirada _tan… ¿cálida?_ De no ser por algo como eso hubiese montado en cólera, jamás permitiría a nadie hablarle de soledad.

Pero los ojos de Naoji no veían a Ciel, estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos… _Acaso ¿Se está dirigiendo a sí mismo?_

–Lo dices por ti… –Ciel no podía quitar ese tono altivo de su voz… _tan acostumbrado a defenderte por ti mismo que lo haces sin pensar ¿no es así Ciel?_… pero sabía cuando era imprudente –disculpa, no es mi asunto –corrigió de inmediato el inglés.

–Supongo que tienes razón, lo dije más por mí mismo que para ti, debo disculparme… –y sin dejar que le respondiera se dirigió la puerta, misma con la que recibió un golpe, su mano se dobló y su frente chocó con la orilla. Al otro lado estaba Maylene.

Pese a la angustia incontrolada de la mucama y la preocupación de Ciel, el japonés insistió en que era un daño menor y él se encargaría, para que ellos pudiesen terminar de hacer sus actividades.

La angustia de la joven pelirroja se debía a que necesitaba la ayuda de Naoji. Primeramente porque había un desfase tecnológico entre Inglaterra y Kuchen* que la ponía en aprietos para cosas tan triviales como preparar la bañera y después porque nadie la había querido ayudar porque sólo los estudiantes tenían "dominio" de los dormitorios.

Aunque finalmente consiguió dirigirse al castaño fue interrumpida por Ciel quién la indicó que se retirara de la Academia. Acordando con Naoji que podía quedarse en casa de su tutor para regresar a diario y ayudar con algunas de las cosas que Ciel necesitara.

Resignada la chica se retiró junto con Naoji.

Por su parte Ciel volteó a ver su equipaje que seguía sin ser ordenado. Era vergonzoso que siendo cerca del medio día no había tomado aún un baño, y ya debía de estar listo para cumplir con las formalidades de su viaje. Se entretuvo un momento con una maleta, pero como no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué ropa elegir terminó arrastrando con la maleta hasta el baño.

–*–

Mientras Maylene traba torpemente de pedirle un favor al joven japonés escucharon un golpeteo de cosas cayendo y algunos quejidos. La mucama asustada no supo qué hacer, Naoji entró corriendo hasta la habitación del inglés mas no lo encontró. Escuchó quejidos que procedían del baño, y ahí encontró a Ciel tirado en un charco de agua aún humeante por su alta temperatura, a un lado una maleta abierta y algunas cosas desperdigadas por el piso.

Ciel se sentía un tanto humillado al ser descubierto por Naoji, así que en silencio el japonés procuró atender la parte enrojecida de un brazo, con agua fría y jabón.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Tonto… no fue apropósito –masculló el menor con molestia.

–Lo sé, me refería a por qué fuiste tan necio de esforzarte en hacer todo tú solo. _Hokori**_… –la voz del japonés era apenas un susurro, saliendo con un ligero tono de enojo, mas Ciel vio que sus ojos seguían sin verlo.

–Sigues hablando por ti mismo, si yo soy orgulloso, tú no puedes dejar atrás tus dudas ¿Quién te crees para dar apoyo a quien no lo pide y cuando no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo?

–Disculpa, tienes razón… soy un humano lleno de defectos, pero intento superarlos y mejorar.

_Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, yo no tengo tiempo de cambiar ni la necesidad de hacerlo…_ –gracias, Maylene terminara la curación –Ciel salió del baño, dejando pensativo al japonés, quien tras un momento se retiró.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ahora daré las explicaciones respecto a * y **.

*Kuroshitsuji se desarrolla al comienzo de la Revolución Industrial, mientras que Meine Liebe hace una muy vele referencia a la época previa a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Podemos considerar que Kuchen es en sí una referencia a Alemania, pues dentro de la serie encontramos varias palabras en alemán:

Kuchen - Pastel

Strahl - Rayo de luz

Meine Liebe - Tal vez seas mi amor (no estoy segura de la traducción ya que no sé alemán, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir).

Rosenstolz - Rosa de piedra (el idioma alemán tiene la peculiaridad de que se pueden formar una variedad de palabras al unir la cantidad que uno quiera de palabras ya existentes, como lo es "rosen" y "stolz"}

Regresando al punto central, hay cerca de un siglo de diferencia entre ambas épocas, es por ello que este fic es anacrónico, y yo estoy intentado unir lo mejor posible ambas épocas.

**Hokori es japonés es 'orgullo'.

De nuevo, espero captar su interés, y aún mejor lograr que digan su opinión respecto a la historia, eso sería lo mejor. Muchas gracias por leer.

Hayashi Nao~_!_


End file.
